


A Day at the Park

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon and Virgil go for a walk.Originally posted on tumblr November 17th 2016.
Kudos: 7





	A Day at the Park

After much brotherly arguing, Virgil and Gordon agreed to go for a short walk in a park in New York. It was a very windy day, so the young men had made sure to rug up.

Virgil wore a denim jacket over his usual plaid shirt. He also wore a matching set of ear muffs. Gordon had said they made Virgil look rather ridiculous, but Virgil had merely waved away his younger brother’s jibes with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Gordon, on the other hand, wore brightly colored mittens since his also brightly colored jumper had no pockets. Virgil, of course, had snickered slightly at Gordon’s choice in clothing, but he had only poked his tongue out at his brother and replied in kind.

Five minutes of walking along the old brick path later, the wind really decided to pick up. The trees were swaying violently, but neither brother seemed really concerned, for after all, they had been through much worse.

Gordon’s eyes widened in alarm. Not a moment later, a bright yellow kite flew right into his face.

Virgil looked down at his brother with a huge smile on his face. He couldn’t help it. He threw back his head and laughed.

A trash can lid flew right into Virgil’s face with a clang. He stumbled slightly before falling over onto his backside. Meanwhile, the trash can lid just kept moving down the path.

Gordon peeled the kite off his face and looked down at his older brother’s fallen form, grinning.

“At least being short gets me out of getting a concussion when I go for a walk in the park on a windy day,” he said, chortling.

Virgil glared up at Gordon from his place on the ground, carefully prodding at his thankfully not broken nose.

“Remind me not to go walking with you when I try to come up with ideas to get out of the house,” he grumbled.

Gordon laughed.

“Done,” he said as he extended a hand to help Virgil up. “Hey Virgil? Don’t go walk-”

Virgil put a hand on Gordon’s face, sighing in exasperation.

“Shut up.”


End file.
